This invention rleates to an adjustable support means, and more particularly, to an adjustable support means for supporting a tray or similar device on the arm or back of upholstered furniture, such as a sofa, chair or a car seat.
As is well known to those skilled in this art, many attempts have been made to provide an adjustable support means for use with trays and similar devices. These supports means have been desired so as to firmly position or otherwise secure a tray or similar device to the arm of a chair or sofa or to the back of a car seat. Such support means have been found necessary in today's society due to the great amount of auto travel, informal entertaining and television viewing done by the American public. In each of these activities it is found desirable to partake of food or drink during the course of an evening, or at some point during travel. When food or drink is served a problem generally arises for the guests and hosts alike as to a suitable place to rest the containers of food or drink while they are being consumed.
The invention set forth herein is an improvement over the adjustable support means described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,308, issued Feb. 4, 1964 to the same inventor as in this invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a novel support means that is readily adjustable to enable it to be secured to a variety of supporting structures and which will resist accidental dislodgment.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel, adjustable support means having cooperating parts which function together to lock the support means to any of a variety of supporting structures.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a novel, adjustable support means having cooperating parts which are provided with a novel locking means which requires a specific downward movement to release, thereby preventing accidental release or dislodgment of the support means.